Marius OU Comment survit le cracmol de la famille Black
by Merly Flore
Summary: De nombreuses brulures sur la tapisserie des Black témoignent des reniements de certains membres. Parmi eux : Marius Black. Ou plutôt... Marius. Juste Marius. Elevé comme un sang-pur, Marius vit comme un impur. Honteux de ce fils décevant, sa famille le précipite dans le monde des moldus.


Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Voici ma participation au fabuleux concours des Chalusses d'Ebène, organisé par *spoils alerts* Chalusse !

J'ai eu l'agréable surprise d'être 5ème et d'être dans les textes primés.

J'ai pris un grand plaisir à écrire ce texte dont le personnage principal est un cracmol. J'aime énormément écrire sur ces personnages un peu oubliés. D'ailleurs, je prépare une série de fanfictions traitant d'un de ces sorciers laissés pour compte.

Le personnage de ce texte se nomme... Marius Black ! Et il s'agit du cracmol de la famille Black. J'aime énormément traiter de détails dans mes histoires.

Hop, je vous laisse en compagnie de mon texte qui j'espère, vous plaira.

Merci à Tiph L'andouille et Chalusse pour leurs conseils et corrections.

 **MARIUS**

 **(OU**

 **COMMENT SURVIT**

 **LE CRACMOL**

 **DES BLACK)**

Par une soirée du mois d'octobre 1934…

… _Je guette la façade d'un immense immeuble londonien. En ce soir d'automne, la lune pleine peine à projeter ses pâles rayons lunaires sur la rue déserte. Le vent glacial secoue les branches des quelques arbres du petit square et son sifflement devient plus fort à mesure que les heures s'écoulent._

 _Malgré cette météo désolante, les occupants du numéro douze sont de sortie._

 _Perché sur la grosse branche d'un arbre planté dans le petit square, un rapace nocturne surveille le douze square Grimmaurd. Cette chouette aux yeux dorés, c'est moi._

 _Je suis une habituée des lieux. Depuis un certain nombre d'années, j'observe cette charmante petite famille et je m'y prends avec une telle adresse que je connais leur situation, leurs idées et opinions politiques ainsi que leur composition._

 _Permettez-moi de vous les présenter. En apparence, ils ont tout du parfait petit clan bourgeois que l'on invite aux meilleures fêtes._

 _Cygnus Black, le chef de famille incarne à lui seul les grandes qualités de sa famille : l'intelligence, le raffinement ainsi que… la pureté. Cet homme affirme à qui veut l'entendre que le sang de sa lignée ne comporte aucune impureté. Violetta, son épouse, dont l'élégance inimitable fait des jalouses, défend les valeurs de sa famille et de son mari avec une fermeté proche de l'acharnement._

 _Ce couple, que beaucoup de familles anglaises admirent, possède trois charmants enfants dont les dispositions font la fierté de leurs parents. Pollux, l'ainé, un fier garçon à la taille imposante, suit les pas de son père dans sa carrière politique. A l'âge de vingt-deux ans, ce jeune homme s'accomplit déjà au Ministère de la Magie. Sa jeune sœur, Cassiopéia, préfère l'oisiveté. Enfin, Doréa, la petite dernière suit encore de brillantes études dans une institution de la lointaine Ecosse, tout comme ses ainés._

 _Mais une tragédie emporta le quatrième enfant de cette fratrie, ce qui plongea la famille dans un profond désarroi._

 _Malgré tout, ce clan se relève bien vite et force est de constater qu'il incarne, aux yeux de leurs voisins, la réussite : une carrière politique, une élégance raffinée et beaucoup de chance. Malgré ce tableau attrayant, bon nombre de leurs voisins les détestent, et pour cause : la famille du douze ne cachent pas leur mépris à leur égard. Un jour, j'ai aperçu l'ainé de la fratrie infliger une immonde rayure sur la carrosserie d'un véhicule à l'aide d'un caillou sous les yeux de son propriétaire, un anglais tout à fait respectable, quis'est mis à le poursuivre jusque dans l'immeuble. Pauvre Mr Leaden ! Lui qui était si fier de sa Berline ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu autant en colère. Malheureusement pour lui, le petit garçon s'est avéré introuvable. Une fois entré dans l'immeuble, impossible de le retrouver et encore moins possible de retrouver le numéro auquel il habitait._

 _Pourtant, cet enfant du diable l'observait bien à l'abri derrière la fenêtre de sa chambre au deuxième étage._

 _Ce n'était pas le premier étrange phénomène qui entourait cette famille. D'autres encore contribuaient à entourer la famille du douze d'une aura de mystère. Depuis des années, les voisins se mettaient d'accord pour affirmer que les membres de cette tribue leur cachait quelque chose. Si ce brave anglais ne parvenait pas à mettre la main sur cette odieuse petite peste ayant saboté sa précieuse berline, c'était pour une raison toute simple : la famille Black pratiquait la magie et leur maison demeurait invisible à leurs yeux._

 _Mais ce secret, si stupéfiant fut-il, n'est pas le seul que la famille Black possède, bien au contraire. Je suis comme vous, je connais le monde de la magie. Je sais qu'un commerce invisible de Charing Cross Road permet à certains individus d'accéder au Chemin de Traverse. Je sais que_ Purge&Pionce _n'est absolument pas un magasin de vêtements et qu'il n'est autre qu'une ruche immense de médicomages et de maladies magiques. Je sais également que l'institut écossais où étudient les trois enfants Black s'avère en réalité l'une des meilleures écoles de sorcellerie au monde : Poudlard._

 _Je sais également qu'un autre secret loge dans ce charmant petit nid que j'observe depuis tant d'années. Si les sorciers connaissant les Black venaient à être au courant, je ne doute pas qu'un scandale éclaterait dans le monde sorcier. Mais la honte n'est pas un habit que cette noble famille souhaite porter. C'est ainsi qu'ils redoublent d'effortspour dissimuler leur déshonneur._

 _Ecoutez seulement._

 _L'enfant présumé mort ne l'est pas plus que vous et moi : il loge dans les combles, entouré de jouets puis de livres. Depuis 1925, Violetta Black joue la mère éplorée par la mort de son fils. Elle raconte à qui veut l'entendre que son pauvre Marius lui manque et qu'il aurait fait un fils de la même trempe que Pollux. Mais derrière ce rideau de théâtre, se cache la réalité : Marius Black ne possède aucun pouvoir magique. Cracmol, les valeurs de la famille Black le condamnent à une non-existence. Pollux ne cesse de l'humilier et Cassiopéia en fait son elfe de maison. La petite Dorea se contente de l'ignorer. C'est ainsi que Marius connait une existence de paria. Lorsque son frère et ses sœurs ne se moquent pas de lui, il passe son temps dans les combles, seul._

 _En cette soirée du 17 octobre, son père, Cygnus et son frère, Pollux, décident de renforcer cette solitude en jetant le cracmol à la rue. Bien entendu, ils pourraient se contenter de l'abandonner sur le pas de la porte mais la famille Black ne se distingue pas pour ses méthodes douces._

 _Mais comment diable suis–je au courant, me demanderez-vous ? Tout simplement parce que je suis l'amie de cet infortuné cracmol. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, j'apparais sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et je lui hulule des mots doux et rassurants qu'il ne peut malheureusement pas comprendre. Toutefois, il en saisit l'intention et se confie à moi lors de ses moments de solitudes._

 _Ce soir-là, Marius Black doit se sentir très seul et je me dois d'être à ses côtés. Je déploie mes ailes pour m'envoler vers sa fenêtre qu'il a déjà ouverte et je me pose sur le rebord. Marius m'accueille avec des biscuits à la vanille ainsi qu'une tasse de thé, comme à son habitude. Parfois, je me demande s'il me prend vraiment pour un véritable oiseau de nuit._

 _A mes yeux, ce jeune homme n'incarne ni l'élégance ni la force. Rien dans son physique n'attirerait les dames mais je soupçonne son père et sa mère d'avoir négligé son éducation. D'après mes observations, Marius réclame facilement des biscuits, des plats riches ainsi que de multiples friandises que seuls les riches peuvent acquérir. A ma grande stupéfaction, Violetta Black cède aux caprices gourmands de son fils. Serait-ce pour avoir la paix ? Outre cet équilibre alimentaire désastreux, Marius possède une caractéristique physique des plus indésirables qui le diffère de sa fratrie : des cheveux roux accompagnés de tâches de rousseur qui ressortent sur un teint affreusement pâle dû à un manque de soleil. Puis, il me donne toujours l'impression d'être absent mais je me dis qu'il a de la chance : personne ne voudrait être présent dans un quotidien aussi difficile._

 _Mais avec le temps, j'ai appris à voir au-delà de son physique ingrat et apprécier sa richesse humaine. Marius prend soin de nourrir la petite chouette affamée que je feigne d'incarner. Même s'il aime les macarons à la fraise, il m'en donne toujours un. Si mes plumes ruissèlent de pluie, il me laissera profiter de la chaleur de sa chambre, si petite soit-elle. Si j'ai un air triste, il me lira un conte pour me faire plaisir._

 _Ce malheureux m'a même donné un prénom : Samain._

 _Pauvre enfant… la vie se montre si difficile envers lui. Sait-il ce qui l'attend ? Je crois que oui. Je le retrouve assis sur son lit, la mine sombre et vêtu depieden cap. La nuit se fait cruellement noire et Marius aura besoin de toute la chaleur possible pour avancer dans cette froide épreuve._

 _Soudain, le bruit d'une porte qui claque attire notre attention. Marius sursaute et moi je m'envole. N'aie crainte Marius : je ne serais pas loin._

 _C'est alors que je comprends les projets que la famille Black entreprend pour lui. J'ai l'impression de lire le début d'une fable : le héros est abandonné dans la forêt par sa famille. Sait-il qu'il pourra compter sur sa chère Samain ?_

Le jeune Marius Black tomba lourdement sur un sol d'herbe humide et de feuilles mortes. Il entendit son frère ricaner et son père marmonner dans sa barbe. Quel fils décevant, devait-il se dire !

Une heure auparavant, il attendait sagement dans sa petite mansarde que Pollux vienne lui dire de préparer un sac avec ses affaires. Marius avait-il deviné la suite des évènements ? Au fond de lui, le cracmol s'attendait à ce que sa famille se débarrasse de lui, malgré l'espoir vain de rester parmis eux. Mais en descendant les escaliers, il avait trouvé sa famille au complet : son père Cygnus Black et sa moustache austère, sa mère Violetta et sa vieille robe sombre, sa sœur Cassiopeia et son sourire moqueur. Cette assemblée familiale ne se retrouvait pas ici, devant lui, pour lui fêter un bon anniversaire mais… ses adieux. Derrière lui, Pollux lui avait ordonné de se dépêcher. Puis son père lui avait annoncé qu'il fallait partir très vite. Sa mère ne lui avait pas offert un seul mot et sa sœur s'était contentée de hausser les épaules.

Le voilà maintenant pour une soirée entre hommes, au milieu de ces hauts arbres obscurs. Marius s'apprêtait à se relever mais Pollux lui ordonna de rester à genoux. Quant à son père, il s'avança d'un pas :

\- Tu dois te demander pourquoi tu te retrouves dans une forêt en pleine nuit ? Hé bien, tu as raison et nous allons te l'expliquer.

Parce que je suis un cracmol, se dit-il, parce que je n'ai pas été à Poudlard. Parce que… parce que je n'ai pas de pouvoirs magiques. Ou peut-être parce que je passe mes journées à m'empiffrer de biscuits et de gâteaux ? A lire des romans d'aventure ? Parce que je suis gros et laid ?

La voix moqueuse de son frère le tira de ses songes.

\- Tu es majeur maintenant, cracha son frère en s'approchant de lui, la question ne devrait même pas se poser.

Qu'il se taise…

\- En tant que fils raté…

Qu'il se taise !

\- …et cracmol…

Je veux le tuer…

\- … tu ne peux pas continuer de souiller le nom des Black.

Un mot de plus…

\- Par conséquent...

Son frère s'interrompit brusquement et jeta un regard scandalisé à son père. Marius réalisa qu'un hurlement avait franchi ses lèvres. Sa propre audace l'ébahit tout autant que son père qui continuait à le fixer ainsi que son frère. Ce dernier ne le quittait pas des yeux. Dans sa fureur, Marius sentit toute la haine accumulée ces dernières années rejaillir. Il rêvait de lui balancer toutes les horreurs imaginables telles des lames qui l'écorcheraient à vie. Il souhaitait lui faire du mal, le voir souffrir, hurler ! Endoloriser ! Si seulement il avait…

\- … une baguette ? Chuchota Pollux en levant sa main, ENDOLORIS !

L'éclair rouge le frappa de plein fouet et irradia la moindre parcelle de sa peau. La douleur l'agitatant et si bien que la mort lui semblait la seule issue possible. Tuez-moi ! Arrêtez ça ! Que l'on m'achève ! Mais bientôt, la douleur fut telle que ses pensées s'évanouirent. Penser correctement devint une épreuve et il lui sembla que des heures avaient passées avant que Pollux n'interrompe son sortilège.

\- Tu ne pourras jamais m'atteindre, cracmol, siffla Pollux en levant sa baguette, comme si tu pouvais faire quoi que ce soit envers moi.

D'intenses tremblements l'empêchèrent de réagir. Son frère le fixa de son air de dégout habituel et leva sa baguette vers lui. Non ! Marius se sentit ramper difficilement pour espérer échapper à un nouvel éclair mais c'était peine perdu. Le pied de son ainé se posa dans son dos et appuya dessusafin de le maintenir en place. Dans sa lancée, les doigts de Pollux s'emparèrent d'une touffe de cheveux et la tirèrentpour le forcer à regarder en l'air.

\- Regarde le ciel. Allez ! Regarde ! Tu vois ? C'est la pleine lune. Et en premier lieu, j'avais prévu de te ligoter à un arbre et de laisser les loup-garous s'occuper de toi. Mais finalement, je te laisse une chance de survivre, cracmol.

Pollux se redressa et lui cracha dessus. Marius se releva avec difficulté mais Pollux pointa sa baguette sur lui. Le jeune cracmol recula, apeuré que la douleur ne revienne. Un ricanement lui indiqua que son frère le laissait finalement en paix.

\- Tu seras mort avant le petit matin, Marius. Profite bien des dernières heures qu'il te reste. Adieu… sale cracmol.

Son père, qui n'avait pas dit mot depuis un long moment, finit par acquiescer et posa une main paternelle sur l'épaule de son digne héritier. Marius ne se souvenait plus d'avoir mérité un geste aussi familier et tendre.

Cygnus et Pollux Black le fixèrent une dernière fois puis disparurent dans un tourbillon de couleur sous les yeux horrifiés du Black déchu. Il eut plus que la lune pleine pour seule compagnie. Prostré sur lui-même contre le tronc d'un gros arbre, Marius serrait fort son baluchon, réalisant qu'à présent, les quatre murs de sa petite chambre ne le protégeraient pas contre des monstres sanguinaires ni d'horribles mages noirs.

Un long moment passa avant que Marius ne lève sa tête. Accablé par le désespoir et les basses températures, Marius avait entouré ses genoux de ses bras et s'était évadé en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de ses jambes. Le manteau ne le protégeait pas vraiment du froid et la peur l'empêchait tout simplement de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Les bruits de la forêt le terrifiaient : ici un craquement de branche, là un bruissement de feuilles… n'était-ce pas le cri d'une chouette ? Si seulement il avait pu voir Samain une dernière fois.

C'est alors qu'un hululement se fit entendre au-dessus de sa tête. Marius leva les yeux vers ce qui semblait un coup de pouce du destin. Etait-ce sa petite chouette effraie ? Ses yeux brillaient du même éclat doré que sa chère Samain.

Quelqu'un l'aurait trouvé ridicule mais il n'en avait que faire. Après tout, sa famille l'avait abandonné et aucun être humain ne se tenait aux alentours. Qu'avait-il à risquer ?

\- … est-ce toi Samain ? Murmura-t-il dans la nuit, si c'est toi, hulule. S'il te plait…

Lui parler : voilà tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour garder la face. La peur l'envahissait à mesure que les minutes défilaient et parler à son petit rapace nocturne le rassurait. Son étonnement fut grand lorsque l'oiseau de nuit répondit à sa requête.

\- Tu es bien Samain, chuchota-t-il, Je reconnaitrai tesyeux entre mille.

Un nouvel hululement. Etait-ce sa situation désespérée qui le rendait si fou d'espoir ? Marius se surprit à se relever. Et si l'oiseau s'envolait pour lui montrer le chemin ? Cette idée aurait fait rire n'importe qui mais au point où il en était, Marius se sentait prêt à faire n'importe quoi. Tout plutôt que rester assis par terre à attendre que les loups garous le trouvent.

Comme pour approuver ses pensées, l'oiseau ouvrit grand ses ailes et s'envola dans la nuit. Marius le suivit au pas de course sans leperdre de vue.

Plus il avançait à travers les arbres, plus la certitude que Samain l'aidait vraiment s'installait. Elle se posait sur les branches dès que Marius reprenait son souffle et hululait d'encouragement. D'autres prétendraient que la peur lui faisait croire de drôles de choses mais ces autres ne connaissaient pas Samain.

Quelle heure était-il ? La notion du temps ne lui appartenait plus et la nuit demeurait éternelle. Peut-être était-il mort sans le savoir ? Non, non, car s'il avait pénétré l'enfer, Samain ne l'accompagnerait pas.

Puis, ce fut un horrible bruit semblable à un coup de tonnerre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? S'exclama Marius en regardant le ciel.

Non, pas d'orage… pourtant, ce bruit si proche ressemblait à celui d'un éclair. Non, non, il avait été bien trop proche et il ne pleuvait pas. Qu'était-ce donc ? Un martèlement lointain attira son attention. Mais que se passait-il dans cette forêt ? Marius tendit l'oreille. On aurait dit… des sabots. Etait-ce des chevaux ? Il venait du sentier droit devant lui. Marius s'approcha encore mais à mesure que ce son devenaitplusclair, la peur l'envahissait. Pire encore, le bruissement de feuilles que l'on écrasait se fit entendre d'abord doucement puis de façon plus distincte).

Lorsque cet horrible monstre surgit d'entre les bosquets, Marius s'entendit hurler avant de prendre la fuite dans le sens opposé. Mais après ces longues années cachées dans un grenier à dévorer des biscuits ainsi que des cupcakes, il ne put échapper à l'animal fou de rage. La douleur lui coupa le souffle lorsque l'épaisse créature le chargea. Jeté à terre comme un vulgaire sac de patates, le cracmol ne vit plus rien. Ce fut pire lorsque la douleur si soudaine disparut d'un coup. Alors c'était fini ? Juste comme ça ? Samain l'avait-elle trahi en le menant à une mort certaine ?

Il ne sut si le dernier hululement qu'il entendit confirmait ses doutes car il perdit connaissance.

 _Des chasseurs moldus apparaissent de tous les côtés de la forêt. J'aurais préféré que leur rencontre soit plus douce avec mon cher Marius. Ce dernier git à présent sur le sol, évanouit et l'inquiétude envahit tout mon être._

 _Cette parcelle de forêt appartient à Mr Crawley, un comte anglais dont le manoir se trouve à quelques lieues de marche à Downton Abbey. Je voulais que Marius croise la route d'un honnête gentleman qui prenne soin de lui le temps que je cherche une solution à long terme. Je refuse que Marius connaisse la misère à cause d'une famille aux mœurs cruelles._

 _Voilà que le comte Crawley fait conduire Marius à Downton Abbey. Pourvu que le médecin moldu le sauve et lui épargne une mort terrible._

Une douleur insupportable l'extirpa de son sommeil. Il lui semblait que son corps n'était plus que souffrance et que la mort n'était plus très loin. Alors que le jeune homme tentait de se redresser, des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

\- Un miracle ! Entendit-il, nous le croyions perdu… !

\- Prévenez Mr Crawley !

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Mesdames ! Apostropha une voix autoritaire, laissez ce pauvre malheureux respirer. Il ne s'agit pas d'une bête curieuse ! Partez !

Un silence suivit cet ordre puis des bruits de pas lui indiquèrent que le calme était enfin revenu. Marius parvint à se redresser, bien que le moindre mouvement lui tire une grimace de douleur. Une femme d'âge mûr et habillée d'une robe noire stricte s'approcha de lui et le rassura : la chance l'avait tiré d'un bien mauvais pas !

\- Vous vous trouvez en lieu sûr, au manoir de Downton Abbey, lui dit-elle, je suis Mrs Hughes et je suis l'intendante de ce domaine.

Marius hocha doucement la tête afin de signifier qu'il comprenait. Mrs Hughes lui sourit chaleureusement et lui demanda s'il désirait manger quelque chose. Le cœur du jeune cracmol bondit dans sa poitrine. Ha, s'il pouvait grignoter quelques macarons, le monde lui paraitrait bien moins sombre ! Il acquiesça puis Mrs Hughes fit préparer un repas. Alors qu'elle sortait de sa chambre, elle lui annonça que le comte serait là dans quelques instants pour s'informer de son état.

Marius voulut la remercier mais une petite voix lui murmura de se taire. Il obéit à cette intuition et se contenta d'un signe de tête. De toute évidence, devait-elle penser, le pauvre malheureux n'avait pas assez de force pour lui répondre.

Lorsqu'il fut seul, Marius balaya la chambre dans laquelle ses sauveurs l'avaient installé. Jamais un tel luxe n'avait orné son environnement. Son petit grenier ne comptait que le nécessaire. Cette chambre en faisait cinq fois la taille. Une immense bibliothèque tapissait un mur entier et son lit faisait deux fois sa taille. Etait-ce possible d'avoir autant de meubles, de bibelots et de tableaux ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme de taille moyenne. En le voyant entrer, Marius comprit qu'il devait être le maitre des lieux. Sa tenue, bien que sobre, se distinguait par une de ces élégances propres aux personnes bien nées. Monsieur Crawley posa ses yeux noirs sur lui et Marius surprit une lueur de bienveillance danserdans ses yeux. Et pourtant…

Et pourtant, il se surprit lui-même à s'assombrir. Le cracmol avait appris à ses dépens que les belles personnes bien habillées cachaient de la méchanceté pure. Comme ses odieux parents…

L'homme ignora sa froideur et s'adressa à lui sans se départir de sa gentillesse.

\- Mes serviteurs ont dû vous le dire, commença-t-il, mais je me présente tout de même : je m'appelle Robert Crawley et vous vous trouvez dans le manoir de Downton Abbey. Nous vous avons trouvé blessé dans la forêt, lors d'une partie de chasse. Un sanglier vous a violemment percuté. Nous avons bien cru que vous mouriez : votre blessure était très grave. Un vrai miracle !

Marius, plongé dans ses pensées, ne répondit pas immédiatement. Ainsi, avait-il véritablement faillit mourir ? Marius ne put s'empêcher de se trouver chanceux. Néanmoins, il s'obstina à garder le silence. Peut-être Mr Crawley finirait par comprendre que le pauvre blessé était atteint de mutisme doublé d'amnésie ?

Mais voilà l'idée !

\- Ho, vous ne pouvez pas parler ? S'étonna Monsieur Crawley lorsque Marius avait pointé son index vers sa gorge, c'est bien dommage… mais j'imagine que le choc a été bien rude. La parole finira bien par vous revenir.

Tandis que Monsieur Crawley lui adressait à nouveau un sourire chaleureux, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme de chambre les mains chargées d'un plateau garni. Devant les délicieuses victuailles, Marius peina à se retenir de saliver : du pain toast, de la confiture, de la crème, du sucre, du lait ! Il releva la tête vers la femme puis la remercia d'un signe de tête qu'elle lui retourna. Puis il remercia Monsieur Crawley. Sa méfiance à son encontre disparut. Peut-être que ce comte ne lui réservait pas de mauvaise surprise ?

Lorsque la servante prit congé, Monsieur Crawley prit la parole :

\- J'ose espérer que vous vous rappeliez de votre prénom ?

Marius hésita : pouvait-il le lui dire ? Sans doute. Son « amnésie » ne durera pas longtemps. Il acquiesça et tournala tête vers sa table de nuit, puis vers un meuble tout prêt, mais il ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il se tourna vers Monsieur Crawley et mima le geste d'écrire. Son hôte comprit et lui procura de quoi écrire.

\- Marius, lut-il lorsque le blessé lui rendit le bloc-note ainsi que le stylo, pas de nom de famille ? Bon, nous en discuterons plus tard.

Il rangea papier et stylo et se tourna à nouveau vers Marius qui patientait.

\- Selon le médecin, vous pourrez quitter votre chambre dans deux jours si vous faites doucement. Vous pourrez vous installer dans le grand salon, si vous le désirez. Peut-être aimez-vous la lecture ? Vous ferez également connaissance avec les habitants de l'immense maison.

Marius acquiesça : le dégout de ses parents devant sa condition lui avait tout de même accordé un enseignement. Malgré un apprentissage éprouvant, Marius savait lire, écrire, compter et connaissait l'art de la musique au prix d'insoutenables leçons infligées par son père.

Monsieur Crawley s'enquit alors de lui parler de sa famille. Il apprit ainsi que son épouse se nommait Cora et qu'ils avaient eu trois filles : Mary, Sybil et Edith. Violet de Grantham, comtesse douairière, venait leur rendre visite et prendre part aux affaires de famille. Comme personnel, la maison comptait une dizaine de femme de chambres régies par le majordome, Monsieur Carson ainsi que l'intendante, Mrs Hughes. Marius se félicita de ne rien avoir dit en présence de cette dernière.

\- Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, adressez-vous à moi. Nous trouverons bien une solution pour nous comprendre. Je suppose que vous savez écrire ?

Marius acquiesça puis Monsieur Crawley se leva pour prendre congé. Il lui assura qu'il pouvait rester à Downton Abbey le temps qu'il jugeait nécessaire puis le laissa à son petit déjeuner qui se trouva fort délicieux.

Si Marius pouvait rester dans ce manoir dans les prochaines semaines, la vie lui paraitrait plus douce que dans son ancienne vie. Il apprendrait à vivre comme les moldus et affronterait leur monde avec moins d'appréhension. Il trouverait un travail et deviendrait comme eux. Cette perspective lui serrait moins le cœur qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Après tout, le monde de la magie ne l'avait jamais accepté comme un égal. Autant lui tourner le dos et se battre pour sa survie. Yaurait-il des livres qui l'aideraient à mieux les connaitre ? Sans nul doute et il les lirait tous s'il le fallait. Fort de cette résolution, Marius dévora ses tartines et but son chocolat chaud.

Marius connut une douce existence douce à Downton Abbey. Marius avait fait la connaissance de Cora Crawley ainsi que de Sybil, Mary et Edith. Malgré ses craintes, aucune de ces quatre femmes n'étaient de pâles copies de sa maudite fratrie, bien au contraire : La famille l'accueillait à bras ouvert. Malgré son mutisme, les trois jeunes filles s'occupèrent de le distraire et Marius fut soumis à un interrogatoire en règle : Venez-vous de Londres ? Vivez-vous dans un château ? Aimez-vous les promenades ? Désirez-vous encore du pain ? Marius hochait positivement ou non la tête afin de satisfaire leur curiosité.

Ainsi, son emploi du temps l'occupait de plus en plus au fil des jours et Marius oublia vite Samain. Son quotidien se rythmait à des activités agréables telles que la lecture ou les promenades. Dès les premiers jours, Lady Sybil l'avait entrainé dans la bibliothèque pour le couvrir de volumes tous plus passionnants les uns que les autres. Marius jongla entre les auteurs de fiction tels que Shakespeare, Dickens ou Poe ainsi que les traités de science, de politique ou d'histoire. Il lui fallait connaitre le monde des moldus. Les heures défilaient dans l'immense bibliothèque et Marius se surprenait parfois à lever la tête et trouver le parc plongé dans la nuit. Lady Sybil s'amusait devant sa curiosité.

\- J'ai hâte que vous recouvriez la parole : nous aurons beaucoup à discuter !

Mais Marius ne restait pas indéfiniment parmi les livres. Quelque fois, Lady Edith venait le trouver et l'arrachait à ses pages. Loin de s'en agacer, il reposait son roman d'aventure puis la suivait dans les immenses jardins dont les pelouses, les plantes et l'air calme l'apaisait. Son petit grenier lui paraissait si loin à présent !

C'est pendant ces longues balades dans le domaine des Crawley que Marius en sut plus que de raison sur la famille Crawley : les alliances ainsi que les grands noms. Marius avait l'habitude de tels discours puisque ses parents faisaient également parti de la haute société. Alors qu'il pensait avoir ce type de famille en horreur, il se surprit à s'intéresser aux alliances, mésalliances, oncle, tante, cousins éloignés, histoire d'héritage… Quelquesfois, Lady Edith se laissait déborder sur des rumeurs et cancaneries. Cora, sa mère, s'éclaircissait la gorge et l'interrompait. Edith en rougissait pendant un petit moment mais repartait de plus belle. Parfois, elle faisait part de ses doutes au jeune homme : l'ennuyait-elle ? Marius la rassurait en secouant la tête énergiquement. Sa voix et son sourire étaient un réel plaisir !

Lady Mary, quant à elle, n'avait rien à envier à ses sœurs. Marius admirait son esprit vif et son sarcasme à toute épreuve. Parfois, il devait se faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire et ainsi, se faire découvrir. Fort heureusement, vivre parmi les Black l'avait aidé à prendre sur lui et modérer ses émotions. Bien qu'il ne puisse parler, Lady Mary l'invitait tout de même pour des parties d'échec qu'il menait d'une main de maitre. Mais sa belle adversaire ne se débrouillait pas mal non plus et lui mit même une belle raclée au moment où il s'y attendait le moins.

Décidément, chaque membre de cette famille prenait soin de lui ! Les journées s'enfilaient telles des perles sur un collier. Marius espérait que rien ne changerait à cette condition mais au fond de lui, il savait que ce semblant de paradis cesserait du jour au lendemain. Il n'avait pas tort car un jour, le fil se brisa et les dizaines de perles… éclatèrent.

Ce fut un jour gris du mois de novembre. Marius, Lady Edith ainsi que Lady Cora et Grantham, faisaient un tour dans les immenses jardins. La comtesse Douairière racontait sa soirée de la veille au sein d'une autre famille anglaise et y allait de ses petits commentaires.

\- … ce mariage ne réglera pas leur problème, croyez-moi ! La fille Farley ne souhaite aucunement s'engager et je peux vous dire qu'elle en fera voir de toutes les couleurs à son mari !

Marius et Edith se regardaient, amusés. La vieille dame ne se séparait jamais de son petit air courroucéet de ses manières précieuses. Néanmoins, elle lui rappelait terriblement sa grande-tante Elladora qui ne cessait de critiquer les moindres faits et gestes des membres de la famille Black. Marius entendait souvent le déroulement des fêtes auxquelles il n'était pas convié. Mais peu importe, Marius ne lui en voulait pas, bien au contraire. Il appréciait de ne pas être dans la ligne de mire de ses critiques !

Alors qu'un terrible orage recouvrait le domaine Crawley, la joyeuse compagnie décida de rentrer au manoir afin de prendre un petit thé. Arrivés aux portes, les domestiques les déparèrent de leur manteau comme l'habitude l'exigeait. Malgré le mois passé, Marius sentait toujours un peu de gêne lorsqu'un serviteur lui ôtait son manteau. Ne pouvait-il pas le faire seul ?

De délicieuses boissons chaudes ainsi que des biscuits leur furent servi et il fut bientôt question d'affaires mondaines. Marius aimait ces moments : plus en il saurait, moins il lui serait difficile de quitter ce paradis. Cette idée l'emplissait de tristesse mais il ne pouvait abuser de leur hospitalité plus longtemps. Marius ne savait pas à quel point cette triste prophétie allait se réaliser.

\- Mary, comment se portent tes leçons de piano ? demanda Robert Crawley, ton instructeur me dit le plus grand bien de tes progrès.

La petite assemblée se tourna vers la jeune fille qui fit une moue. Marius savait qu'elle n'appréciait pas ces leçons mais telle une fille de bonne famille, elle s'y pliait. Le jeune homme ne pouvait que comprendre sa peine : comment jouer d'un instrument que l'on détestait ?

\- Je préfère écouter plutôt que jouer, soupira-t-elle en se tournant vers Marius qu'elle gratifia d'un sourire aimable, aimez-vous le piano ?

Le jeune cracmol lui sourit puis, après une courte hésitation, acquiesça lentement. Personne n'était obligé de savoir que ses leçons cauchemardesques avaient à tout jamais détruit son envie d'en jouer. Néanmoins, il ne se trouvait pas dans son horrible salon et son père ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce. Peut-être pouvait-il faire plaisir à ses bienfaiteurs ?

A la surprise générale, il se leva.

\- Où allez-vous Marius ? Ha, ça par exemple : vous jouez du piano !

Marius s'installa devant l'élégant instrument et l'ouvrit. Les touches noires et blanches apparurent, prêtes à jouer un morceau de son choix. Marius jeta un coup d'œil à la partition et la reconnut comme l'une de Vivaldi. Les quatre saisons, donc…

Et il se mit à jouer.

Le silence se fit alors dans le salon. Seules les notes de musique jouées par Marius coloraient l'ambiance d'un air de joie. Concentré, Marius ne vit pas les visages enchantés des trois jeunes femmes, ni le sourire des parents Crawley, ni la présence de quelques femmes de chambres attirées par la musique. Le jeune cracmol se devait d'être dans la musique pour mieux la jouer. Jouait-il assez bien ? Faisait-il de fausses notes ? Non, non, n'y pense pas, s'admonesta-t-il, Père n'est pas là. Il n'y a pas de raison que sa canne écrase mes phalanges et qu'il me les brise d'un coup net. Personne ne surgira derrière moi pour me hurler que je n'étais qu'un moins que rien ! Pollux n'éclatera pas de rire et Cassiopeia ne lancera pas de sortilèges sur le clapet du piano pour le refermer sur ses doigts, ponctuant son acte d'un rire moqueur.

Alors pourquoi la peur s'emparait-elle de lui à le faire trembler comme une feuille d'automne ? Pourquoi entendait-il la voix de son père dans sa pauvre petite tête lui répéter les mêmes horrifiantes insultes ? Que faisait-il à Downton Abbey ? Ne vois-tu pas qu'ils ne veulent plus de toi ? Qu'attends-tu pour partir ? Ils n'osent pas te le dire mais tu les insupportes ! Pars ! Disparais ! Non, mieux… meurs ! Meurs ! MEURS !

Les ténèbres qu'il pensait avoir quitté se refermèrent sur lui. La famille Black restait sa famille et le hanterait, malgré ce mois magnifique passé au sein de ces personnes aimables.

 _Tout se passait si bien jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Un mois est passé depuis que les chasseurs ont sauvé mon cher Marius. Malgré tout, le passé d'une cruauté sans limite a ressurgit. Jamais je n'ai entendu de hurlements aussi horrifiques que les tiens Marius. Mais quels démons t'ont poussé à te mettre à un clavier ? Voilà que ton secret est dévoilé à présent : jamais ta voix n'a disparu. Elle était là, dans ta gorge mais par peur de te retrouver à la rue, tu t'évertuais à te taire. Tu avais raison quelque part : quand la parole est source d'ennui, qu'en est-il des cris ?_

 _Tes hôtes ont mis du temps avant de te calmer, Marius. Ils savent que tu n'as jamais été muet. Que va-t-il se passer à présent ? J'ai très peur pour toi mais je crois en ta bonne étoile. Si les choses se gâtent, j'interviendrais._

Marius se réveilla en sursaut et fut surprit de se retrouver dans son lit. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Un coup d'œil à l'extérieur lui indiqua que la nuit avait enveloppé Downton Abbey de son manteau sombre. Samain l'observait-elle en ce moment même ? Marius n'avait même pas le cœur d'y songer. Il remarqua que des larmes coulaient sur son visage tandis que d'horribles images apparaissaient dans son esprit. L'horrible visage froid de son père,… la face tordue de colère de son frère,… les yeux moqueurs de sa sœur… mais que se passait-il donc ? Incapable de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé, Marius ferma les yeux. Si seulement il pouvait retourner en arrière et renoncer à jouer de ce stupide piano. Et que pensaient donc ses hôtes de sa stupide faiblesse ? Se moquaient-ils de lui ? Comment avait-il réagit ? Des spasmes ? Un évanouissement ? … Un cri ? Marius craignit l'espace d'un instant que sa petite comédie n'ait prit fin. Apeuré d'une telle possibilité, il mit longtemps à retrouver le sommeil cette nuit-là. Tourmenté de mille questions, il s'inquiétait de son avenir. A coup sûr, ils se débarrasseraient de lui s'ils connaissaient son petit secret.

Quand il se réveilla, il se sentit morose. Monsieur Crawley lui rendit visite de bon matin et Marius se sentit méfiant en voyant son visage souriant.

\- Bonjour Marius, j'espère que vous vous sentez bien mieux ?

Le concerné lui adressa un sourire sans mot dire, espérant ne pas avoir fait entendre le son de sa voix. Malheureusement, ses espoirs se réduisirent à néant lorsque son hôte lui jeta un regard entendu. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de le saluer.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Crawley, murmura-t-il, j'espère… j'espère ne pas avoir causé de problème, hier ?

Il craignait qu'il ne se mette en colère. Après tout, il leur avait mentit ! Mais Monsieur Crawley ne semblait pas être partisan des cris et des humiliations. Plutôt que de le couvrir de reproches, l'homme fixa le jeune homme qui consentit à s'expliquer.

\- Bon, je pense que je vous dois une explication.

\- En effet, Marius, confirma-t-il avec fermeté, je vous écoute.

Le concerné sentit la peur le gagner mais il avait réussi à s'abriter ici l'espace d'un mois. Pensait-il vraiment que cette existence durerait jusqu'à sa mort ? Il n'était pas stupide ! Il fallait jouer cartes sur table. A lui de jouer pour dire la vérité sans pour autant la révéler entièrement.

\- … ma famille m'a jeté dehors, commença-t-il, une histoire de… heum,… de batard. Comme je suis majeur, j'ai l'âge de me débrouiller tout seul.

Robert Crawley attendit la suite, acquiesçant lentement. A quoi pensait-il ? Marius ne put que continuer.

\- Ils m'ont conduit dans la forêt pour… hé bien, pour… se débarrasser de moi. De nombreux animaux sauvages y vivent. Des loup-… des loups, voilà. Ils sont dangereux et ils pensaient sans doute qu'ils me dévoreraient.

Pour le moment, son histoire tenait la route. Marius continua sur sa lancée, ne cessant de présenter sa famille comme des gens odieux qui le détestaient. Son histoire prenait des airs de contes tragiques mais elle tenait du réel. Il passa sous silence le fait que sa famille pratiquait la magie et qu'elle ne jurait que par la pureté du sang. A présent, il se retrouvait sans la moindre noise (« noise ? », « heu... shilling. ») dans un univers qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Que faire ?

\- Je vous jure que je ne comptais pas rester toute mon existence dans votre maison, soyez en sûre, Mr Crawley. J'avais prévu de tout vous avouer au bout d'une semaine mais… heu… enfin… je trouve votre famille réellement sympathique.

\- Vous m'avez menti à moi et à ma famille, Marius.

Le concerné baissa la tête mais le rire amusé de Mr Crawley le la lui fit relever. Interloqué, il l'interrogea du regard. Robert Crawley lui avoua savoir qu'il faisait semblant depuis le début.

\- Les chasseurs et moi avons entendu votre hurlement lorsque le sanglier vous a poursuivi. Je voulais vous laisser le temps. Un mois quand même !

Marius se confondit en excuses mais Robert Crawley les balaya d'un revers de main.

\- Cela ne change rien à notre aide, Marius. Restez tant que vous le voudrez. Nous vous aiderons à trouver un emploi.

Marius hésita puis proposa d'aider les domestiques de Downton Abbey. Devant l'air sceptique de Robert Crawley, il se justifia.

\- Je veux simplement trouver un métier qui me conviendrait. Mais si cela vous cause de l'embarras…

Robert n'en resta pas moins sceptique puis finit par accepter. L'affaire fut donc entendue : Marius prêterait moins forte aux domestiques dans les diverses activités manuelles et trouverait un métier moldu !

Malheureusement, aucun de ses essais ne se révéla convaincant. Qu'il s'agisse de cuisine ou de jardinage, conduire une voiture ou soigner un cheval, Marius enchaina maladresses sur maladresses.

\- Vous deviez mettre du sucre et non autant de sel ! Quel véritable désastre ! se plaignait Mrs Patmore, la cuisinière.

\- Non ! C'est la fourche bêche qu'il fallait utiliser et non la bêche ! Voulez-vous détruire les lombrics, ces anges de la terre qu'ont rien d'mandé ou quoi ? Pas d'lombric, pas d'terre, pas d'légumes, pas d'nourriture ! S'exclamait le jardinier.

\- Vous avez failli détruire la Berline du comte ! paniqua Allen Branson le chauffeur, ne remontez plus jamais dans une voiture. Pensez à vous mais aussi aux autres !

Et ce fut pire lorsqu'il tenta de panser un cheval auprès du palefrenier ou que le valet Thomas tenta de lui apprendre à servir un diner. Aucune de ces activités ne lui convenaient et Marius commença à douter pour son avenir.

\- Ne perdez pas espoir, Marius, le rassurait Robert lorsque le jeune homme lui confia ses craintes de rester incapable toute sa vie, vous trouverez bien quelque chose qui vous passionne et dans lequel vous excellez.

Mais Marius en doutait fortement. Découragé, il passa deux journées à bouquiner dans la bibliothèque. Il trouverait-être la réponse dans un des livres ? Mais ce fut une perte de temps et bientôt, le jeune cracmol se dit qu'il lui faudrait prendre son courage à deux mains avant d'affronter une usine de conserve triste à en mourir qui l'embaucherait. Pour lui changer les idées, les trois ladies voulurent lui changer les idées en l'emmenant dans la forêt environnante. La ballade fut longue et les trois jeunes femmes le soutinrent avec une énergie qui lui fit chaud au cœur.

\- Ne vous découragez pas, Marius ! s'enthousiasmait Mary, vous êtes jeune et aveztoute la vie devant vous. Ayez confiance !

\- Peut-être pourriez-vous donner des leçons de piano ? Proposa Edith, vous êtes doué.

Marius en doutait. S'approcher d'un piano lui causait plus d'angoisse qu'il n'aurait pensé. Ses pires souvenirs remontaient à la surface et les voix entremêlées de son père et son frère lui hurlaient les pires ignominies que l'on pouvait lui dire. Le pire restait la nuit : des cauchemars tournoyaient dans sa chambre. Marius se demanda alors s'il ne parlait pas dans son sommeil et que si ses hôtes l'entendaient parfois. Quelle honte…

\- Tout va bien, Marius ?

Le concerné sursauta et réalisa qu'il ne répondait plus aux sollicitations des jeunes femmes. Inquiète, Lady Sybil lui proposa de rentrer mais Marius refusa. Les températures se trouvaient en dessous de zéro mais le soleil leur tenait compagnie. Marius balaya ses sombres pensées puis fit mine de se sentir mieux. Malheureusement, une mauvaise surprise les attendait au détour d'un sentier. Ce n'était qu'un petit tas informe semblable à un peu de neige qui dépassait de sous un arbuste. Lady Mary le remarqua la première mais ce fut Marius qui écarta les feuilles. Très vite, il retira très vite sa main la cœur se serra et ses yeux s'humidifièrent.

\- Ho… ho non…

Une petite chouette effraie gisait sous les feuilles, les yeux grands ouverts et d'un triste gris terne. Marius craignait qu'il ne s'agisse de Samain, Sa chouette, Son amie. Peut-être en était-ce une autre ? L'oiseau possédait plus de plumes beiges que Samain et son bec lui paraissait moins pointu. Puis sa taille lui semblait plus petite. Mais comment savoir ? La chouette ne venait plus lui rendre visite depuis des semaines.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et Marius leva la tête. Lady Mary le regardait avec une compassion qu'elle ne montrait que très rarement.

\- Vous aimez les animaux, n'est-ce pas Marius ?

Il confirma et rajouta qu'il trouvait triste de les laisser là, perdu sur une route. Elle lui sourit tristement puis lui fit une proposition pour le moins étrange : voir un taxidermiste. Devant son air interrogatif, elle lui expliqua que ce métier consistait à empailler des animaux pour leur donner une seconde vie. Malgré la proposition stupéfiante, il accepta et ils s'y rendirent dans les plus brefs délais.

Ashton Green était un homme de la quarantaine et pratiquait son art depuis une vingtaine d'année dans la ville de Newburry. Mais ce fut le fils, Vesper, qui les accueillit. En le voyant, Marius se demanda si la chouette morte dans ses bras n'était qu'un prétexte pour lui rendre visite. Vesper Green était une de ces merveilles de la nature qui jetait de l'ombre sur le commun des hommes : grand, les cheveux noirs et les traits fins, il lui suffisait d'un battement de cils pour faire tomber une dame en pamoison. Avait-il du sang de Vélane ? Marius balaya très vite son agacement et lui présenta la petite chouette morte qu'ils avaient enveloppée dans un linge. Marius ne savait s'il s'agissait de son imagination mais Vesper ne semblait pas s'intéresser à sa chouette plus que ça.

\- Elle semble en bon état, lui dit-il en auscultant la chouette, bah, ça vous fera trente livres.

Trente livres ? Marius se décomposa, ne possédant pas un penny. Il se tourna vers les trois jeunes femmes qui le rassurèrent. Toutefois, Marius ne voulait pas leur causer des embêtements.

\- Serait-il possible de…, commença-t-il.

Mais Vesper le coupa. Impossible de marchander. Soit trente, soit rien. L'air agacé du jeune homme agaça Marius qui prit sur lui. A moins que…

\- A moins que… vous ne me remplaceriez en tant que…

\- VENDU !

L'assemblée sursauta devant son enthousiasme. Un silence gêné se prolongea mais Marius s'en fichait : s'il pouvait trouver un travail et ne plus être un poids pour les Crawley, il profiterait de cette opportunité en or. Il ferait d'une pierre deux coups !

Vesper le regarda en souriant puis disparut dans l'arrière-boutique. Marius et les trois ladies tendirent l'oreille mais bientôt, la rue entière fut témoin d'une dispute familiale. Des cris, des reproches et même des insultes se firententendre, emplissant l'atmosphère de la boutique d'une gêne incommensurable. Le robuste Ashton Green surgit alors, les traits durs et colériques.

\- Qui veut piquer la place d'mon fils ?

Marius hésita mais quand il fallait y aller, il fallait se mettre assez de coups de pied dans le derche.

\- Moi !

Ashton Green s'approcha et s'empara de ses mains. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres puis il les lâcha.

\- Tes grosses mains sont empotées, j'n'en veux pas même pour récurer les chiottes.

\- Faites-les travailler et elles ne vous décevront pas !

\- J'ne te donne pas une semaine, siffla l'homme avec mépris.

\- Deux semaines et vous me supplierez de rester !

L'homme aux traits durs le fixa alors d'un air peu aimable. Allait-il lui en coller une ? Marius ne baissa pas le regard, certain de pouvoir lui en mettre plein la vue et de débarrasser le plancher des Crawley. Qu'il le teste, il ne le regretterait pas. Et sa petite chouette retrouverait la vie une seconde fois. Hé bien ? Pourquoi souriait-il soudainement ? A sa grande surprise, Green éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Surpris, Marius le fixa, hésitant à prendre la fuite. Se moquait-il de lui ?

\- Tu vois fils ! Cet homme que tu vois, hé bien ! Hé bien il possède plus de volonté que toi ! Tu es engagé, mon gros !

Marius ne comprit pas immédiatement. Il l'engageait ? Comme ça ? Sans vouloir connaitre son nom, son adresse, ses origines ?

\- Ho peu importe, répondit-il, demain, sept heures et tu commences.

\- Heu hé bien… oui, bien sûr, bien sûr… et pour ma chouette ?

\- La chouette ? Ha oui ! Hé bien si tu me donnes satisfaction, je te montrerai le métier et tu l'empailleras toi-même ta chouette. Vu ?

L'affaire fut entendue et Marius rentra au manoir. Les Crawley accueillirent la nouvelle avec entrain. Un travail ? Au village ? Quelle nouvelle ! Robert le félicita et lui servit un verre de vin. Tous trinquèrent à son premier travail.

Ce fut alors le début d'un emploi qu'il ne pensait jamais exercer. Empailler des animaux devint une activité qu'il découvrit au contact de monsieur Green (« Appelle-moi Ashton ! »). Il commençait sa journée à sept heures et demie du matin et balayait l'atelier ainsi que le magasin. Puis il faisait la comptabilité. Cette activité lui demandait beaucoup de concentration mais Marius fut bientôt capable de remplir ses grilles, calculer les bénéfices et adresser des factures. Il prenait les commandes de la clientèle qui se composait de chasseurs et riches ducs. Le musée de la ville faisait parfois appel à Green pour empailler des animaux et décorer les expositions.

Puis, lorsque ses tâches du matin étaient terminées, Ashton entrainait Marius dans une brasserie. L'homme monopolisait beaucoup la conversation mais il était si passionné que le cracmol en oubliait sa condition et buvait ses paroles. Parfois, un serveur venait les rejoindre, ainsi que le boucher ou même le charcutier. Marius devint alors connu dans le quartier. Ashton le présentait comme son nouvel apprenti et le couvrait de compliments : « Il a d'énormes qualité ce gars-là ! J'n'ai jamais vu personne vider un clébard avant tant d'adresse ! ».

Puis, lorsque le repas se terminait, Ashton lui offrait une nouvelle leçon. Un jour, il apprenait à couper une peau de biche, l'autre jour Ashton lui apprenait comment bourrer un corbeau,…chaque jour était une nouvelle leçon et Marius ne tarda pas à devenir lui-même taxidermiste. Ashton finit par lui confier l'empaillage de petits animaux et par conséquent, à lui augmenter son salaire. Marius put enfin louer son propre appartement dans la ville. Les Crawley lui assurèrent qu'il pouvait rester davantage mais telle fut sa volonté. Robert Crawley le félicita et lui souhaita bonne chance. Ils organisèrent un diner en son honneur.

\- Sans votre soutien, je n'aurai jamais eu la volonté de trouver ce travail. Et puis, c'est grâce à vous trois que nous nous sommes rendus à Newberry.

Les trois jeunes filles lui sourirent, heureuses de l'avoir aidé. Marius quitta alors Downton Abbey, le cœur léger, heureux de s'être fait de nombreuses amitiés. Il se promit alors de réussir tout ce qu'il entreprendrait. L'aide des Crawley n'aura pas été vaine !

Une année passa durant laquelle Marius apprit le métier de taxidermiste. Le monde des sorciers se trouvait loin derrière lui et le monde des moldus lui était de moins en moins étranger : en devenait un lui-même. La clientèle s'agrandissait grâce à ses talents et Ashton ne pouvait que saluer son sens des affaires.

Tandis qu'à ses débuts, Marius aidait son employeur à empailler de petits animaux, il lui arrivait de plus en plus de s'occuper de chiens ou d'animaux sauvages.

Ce soir-là, un chasseur adepte de la chasseau petit gibier, priait Marius de s'occuper de son vieux Garde-A-Vous, son chien de chasse favori. Selon Ashton, il vivait seul depuis cinq ans, soit depuis la mort de sa chère épouse. Les larmes aux yeux, il contait au jeune taxidermiste qu'il adorait dormir au coin du feu. L'animal reposait sur la table derrière le comptoir et le comte ne cessait de l'observer, le cœur déchiré.

\- C'était un si bon chien, un vrai setter anglaiscomme on en fait peu. Regardez comme son regard est mort… faites qu'il revive !

\- Bien sûr, monsieur le comte, répondit-il en prenant note.

Compatissant, Marius lui proposa de choisir ses nouveaux yeux. Il savait que ce choix contribuait au deuil des clients. Ainsi, il sortit la boite remplie de bille en verre et l'ouvrit devant le vieil homme.

\- Vous disiez que les yeux Garde-A-Vous avaient un éclat vif.

\- Ho oui ! Il me suffisait de le regarder pour qu'il comprenne tout ce que j'avais à lui dire ! Une perle, ce chien, une perle ! J'aimais regarder ses yeux… ils étaient marrons. Non ! Plutôt noisette. Comme… comme ça ! Ou non, plutôt comme ça.

Marius attrapa l'une des billes en verre et l'approcha de la lampe murale. La lumière y projeta une lueur dansante.

\- Magnifique ! s'exclama le comte, je choisis celles-là.

Marius lui sourit et rangea les deux billes en verre dans une boite. Il lui assura de s'occuper du chien dès le lendemain. La boutique allait bientôt fermer. Le comte le remercia chaleureusement et lui versa l'acompte en vigueur. Tout en cherchant sa monnaie, il ne cessait de bavarder au sujet de son chien. Il finit par sortir de la boutique, souhaitant la bonne soirée au jeune homme qui mit la pancarte « Fermé ».

\- Tu aurais dû fermer il y a quinze minutes environ, soupira Vesper derrière lui.

Marius haussa les épaules et entreprit de ranger Garde-A-Vous dans le sous-sol. La température y était assez froide pour conserver la dépouille du chien.

Depuis son arrivée à la boutique, Vesper passait son temps à critiquer le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Si Marius y prêtait attention à ses débuts, à présent il y demeurait indifférent. Vesper représentait à ses yeux l'enfant pourri gâté incapable de faire quoique ce soit de ses dix doigts. Oisif la plupart du temps, il se contentait de regarder Marius remplir ses tâches. Ashton lui avait dit avoir tout tenté pour le mettre au travail mais en vain. Ses affaires se portaient bien et il pouvait se permettre de garder Vesper sous son toit. Mais si les choses se gâtaient, il lui faudrait chercher une place ailleurs et se débrouiller par ses propres moyens.

\- Tu prends trop de temps avec les clients, continua Vesper, la prochaine fois, tu devrais…

\- La prochaine fois, coupa Marius, tu t'en occuperas tout seul.

\- Je regrette mais je suis occupé !

\- Occupé à quoi ? Compter les grains de poussière ? Arrête tes salades, Vesper. Je vois bien ce que tu fais dans ton arrière-boutique.

Marius continuait de ranger ses affaires mais il sentait le regard de son collègue de travail sur lui. Capter son attention se révélait très facile et Marius avait appris à se servir de ses observations pour lui fermer son clapet. De plus, il savait que Vesper gardait leur première rencontre en travers de la gorge. Depuis ce jour, les deux garçons se détestaient cordialement et Marius savait qu'il devrait se méfier du fils Green.

\- T'insinue quoi le gros ? Cracha-t-il en l'observant avec dégout, que je ne fous rien ?

\- A part bailler aux corneilles ou compter les cailloux, non.

Et toc ! se dit Marius. Une fois que le comptoir ressembla à quelque chose, il attrapa son sac et offrit un grand sourire à Vesper qui le fusillait du regard. Il lui souhaita une bonne soirée puis ouvrit la porte… et se retrouva face à une jeune femme inconnue. Il eut un temps de retard, subjugué par sa beauté.

\- Bonsoir, bégaya-t-il, vous… vous voulez voir Vesper.

Il s'apprêta à appeler le concerné. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le fringuant Vesper Green faisait attendre des jeunes filles. Ashton lui avait pourtant bien dit de cesser ces pratiques ! Mais l'inconnue fit un pas en avant et déclara ne pas venir pour Vesper. Embarrassé, le cracmol s'excusa et lui demanda s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour elle. C'est alors qu'elle désigna la vitrine du magasin.

\- J'aime beaucoup cette petite chouette.

Marius s'approcha et regarda le rapace concerné. Il s'en souvenait à présent : la chouette effraie trônait au milieu d'une étagère et régalait les yeux des passants. Ashton l'avait empaillée pour Marius à l'issue de sa première journée de travail.

Lorsqu'il l'avait trouvée au détour d'un sentier boisé, Marius craignait déjà qu'il ne s'agisse de sa chouette. Après tout, ces animaux ne vivaient pas plus d'une dizaine d'années. Marius s'était fait une raison. De plus, il ne l'avait plus vue depuis l'attaque du sanglier, dans la forêt. Il avait ressenti cette perte comme celle d'une amie. L'avoir à ses côtés lui rappelait qu'il n'avait jamais été seul dans ce foutu grenier.

Il sursauta lorsque des doigts froids effleurèrent sa tempe puis il réalisa que la jeune femme l'appelait depuis dix longues secondes. Elle lui demanda si tout allait bien puis Marius la rassura, rougissant légèrement de ce bref contact. Bien qu'il ait fréquenté la compagnie féminine des filles Crawley, il avait perdu l'habitude de leur présence.

\- La chouette effraie donc ! reprit-il comme si tout allait bien, oui je m'en souviens. Mr Ashton me l'a empaillée pour ma première journée ici.

\- C'est un cadeau inestimable, je présume, lui dit-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Marius ne répondit pas immédiatement, trop occupé à regarder ses yeux semblables à de l'or en fusion. Jamais le cracmol n'avait rencontré de regard pareil. Puis, il n'y avait pas que ses yeux. Des cheveux châtains coiffés en une couronne de tresse auréolaient un visage rond. Il admira également ses traits fins bien qu'elle affichait un air froid, presque aussi glacial que son teint pâle. Vêtue d'un tailleur jupe d'une couleur noire, elle ferait pâlir de jalousie n'importe quelle gravure de mode.

A nouveau, il s'était tût. Il s'excusa : la journée avait été longue.

\- Je disais… oui, c'est un cadeau. Enfin, pas vraiment… comment dire… Bon, j'ai trouvé une petite chouette morte dans la forêt et… et elle ressemblait fortement à celle qui se perchait tous les soirs à ma fenêtre. Je me disais que… bah, c'était elle, alors…

Par Viviane, Circé et Morgane ! Mais que racontait-il donc ? En avait-elle quelque chose à faire de son histoire de chouette et de fenêtre ? Quel idiot !

\- C'est une bien jolie histoire que vous me racontez là, chuchota-t-elle en se tournant à nouveau vers la vitrine, mais êtes-vous certain qu'il s'agisse de… votre chouette ?

\- Je pense,… je ne l'ai plus vue depuis longtemps. Enfin, peu importe. Je dois vous ennuyer.

Elle se tourna doucement vers lui, lui assura que non et lui avoua même apprécier sa compagnie. Vraiment ? Marius trouvait cette rencontre de plus en plus étrange mais loin d'être désagréable. Pourrait-il espérer… ?

Et pourquoi pas ? La jeune femme l'avait abordé d'elle-même et ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter dans l'immédiat. Si le silence installé perdurait, elle partirait et il aurait perdu une opportunité de faire une belle rencontre.

\- Je me rendais à une brasserie pour diner. Leur fish&ship est délicieux. Je vous invite.

A son grand plaisir, elle accepta son invitation. Marius dissimula son immense joie puis l'entraina vers la brasserie.

Il apprit alors qu'elle se nommait Violet et qu'elle faisait le tour de l'Angleterre pour peindre les paysages anglais. Elle ne trouvait pas plus merveilleux que ceux de Cornouailles mais appréciait tout de même la nouveauté. Puis elle lui posa des questions sur lui et sa vie ainsi que ses parents. Marius ne voulut pas l'ennuyer avec sa pitoyable histoire et prétendit être orphelin et qu'une famille l'avait pris sous son aile dans son adolescence.

Puis leur souper prit un tour plus léger. Le cracmol ne sut dire pourquoi mais il sentait un lien se tisser entre lui et Violet. Lorsque l'heure s'approcha de minuit, il lui proposa de la raccompagner à son hôtel.

\- J'ai passé une très belle soirée, Marius, lui dit-elle, êtes-vous là demain ?

\- Bien entendu. Même endroit, même heure ?

Violet se permit un léger sourire puis disparut dans le hall du petit hôtel. Marius ne pouvait arracher son regard d'elletant il la trouvait belle.

Le lendemain, Marius craignit qu'elle ne revienne pas. Accablé de sa propre stupidité, il se convainquit qu'elle ne reviendrait pas le voir. Pour tromper sa peur, il s'occupa du setter anglais du comte tout l'après-midi. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il s'occupa de la comptabilité, bien qu'il ne puisse se concentrer. Puis, lorsque l'heure de la clôture approcha, elle passa le pas de la porte.

\- Bonjour Marius, dit-elle en s'approchant du comptoir, avez-vous passé une bonne journée ?

\- Ha, Violet ! Heureux de vous revoir ! s'enthousiasma-t-il en contournant le comptoir, mais très bien et vous ?

\- Oui, merci. J'ai commencé à peindre Downton Abbey. Vous connaissez ?

\- Et comment qu'il connait ! Tonna une voix moqueuse, ce gros lourdaud s'est fait les trois fillettes du comte !

Vesper Green se tenait adossé contre le chambranle de la porte et fixait Marius avec un sourire fourbe dont lui seul connaissait le secret. En temps normal, il aurait trouvé de quoi répliquer mais la présence de Violet le perturbait tant et si bien qu'il ne savait comment réagir. Devait-il lui lancer une réplique cinglante au risque de passer pour le méchant ? Fallait-il alors rester stoïque et prendre le risque d'être faible ? Marius redoutait de faire fuir la jeune femme à laquelle il pensait depuis la veille.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Violet tourna la tête vers Vesper. Le sifflement que Marius entendit lui parut si cruel et si glacial que la température de la boutique baissa d'une bonne dizaine de degré. Il vit le visage de Vesper perdre ses couleurs. Qu'avait-il vu ? Marius ne le saurait peut-être jamais car il disparut de la pièce.

Que venait-il de se passer ? Marius n'eut le temps de développerses théories car Violet se tournait vers elle, un sourire doux flottant sur ses lèvres.

\- Invitez moi à diner, Marius, chuchota-t-elle, j'accepterai avec joie.

Le cracmol s'efforça de rester sérieux mais l'audace de Violet ne cessait de lui plaire. Il obtempéra en lui proposant de se rendre dans un petit restaurant sans prétention. Il se privait de tant de plaisir qu'un bel amas de pièces s'amoncelait dans sa bourse. La raison de ces énonomies ne tenait dans une quelconque radinerie mais dans une nécessité de surveiller ses arrières. Il ne savait ce que lui réservait le lendemain mais l'envie de faire plaisir à sa jeune amie dominait sa prudence.

La soirée se passa à nouveau merveilleusement bien. Tous deux partageaient un gout pour l'art bien que le sien se pratiquait sur des animaux morts. Et dire que cette jeune fille belle comme la nuit l'avait abordé pour lui parler d'une petite chouette morte empaillée. Quelque fois, il craignait de l'ennuyer. Après tout, Vesper avait raison : son apparence de gros lourdaud n'avait aucun potentiel de séduction. Comment s'était-il retrouvé au côté d'une jeune femme sans doute issue d'une classe bien supérieure à la sienne ? Peu lui importait car aucun dégout ne tordait son visage lorsqu'elle posait ses yeux sur lui. De plus, elle riait souvent à ses blagues.

\- On peut dire nous aimons tous les deux… les natures mortes !

Malgré son apparente froideur, Violet se permettait de rire légérement à ses blagues sans se départir de sa discrétion.

Les rendez-vous se succédèrent et Marius s'appliqua à l'emmener dans d'agréables endroits sans pour autant se ruiner. Un soir il l'emmena dans un parc, un autre à une soirée dansante, puis, ce fut à Violet de le surprendre au détour d'un café gourmand dégusté sur une terrasse, un samedi après-midi.

\- J'aimerai vous dessiner, Marius.

Plait-il ?

\- Mais pas dans un square ou un kioske.

Pardon ?

\- Dans l'intimité de votre appartement…

Excusez-moi ?

\- … et dans le plus simple appareil.

Merlin tout puissant !

\- Marius ?

Stupéfait d'une telle requête, il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Lui qui s'imaginait encore jouir d'une relation tout à fait platonique, l'étonnement se fit sentir. Violet le fixa alors et Marius se sentit noyé dans cet or en fusion. Pourquoi lui demandait-elle une telle chose ? Elle le trouverait hideux une fois la chemise tombée et tomberait à la renverse comme sa pauvre Samain.

Devant son hésitation, la jeune femme sourit doucement et lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas. Comme Marius gardait le silence, elle réitera sa demande.

\- Vous feriez un beau sujet, cher Marius.

\- Hé b-bien, bredouilla t-il, ma foi, pourquoi pas. Un jour prochain.

\- Il est mal avisé de frustrer une artiste, chuchota t-elle avec un sérieux dévastateur, regardez moi, Marius.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Marius se demanda s'il continuerait à lui refuser sa requête. Après tout, cette opportunité ne se refuserait pas. Elle partirait peut-être loin de lui pour ce refus outrageant.

D'une main tremblante, Marius leva la main puis fit signe au serveur de leur apporter l'addition. Violet lui sourit, satisfaite, puis se leva. Les deux jeunes gens quittèrent le restaurant et se rendirent au logis de Marius. Ce dernier ferma vite la porte derrière eux.

Un lit occupait le tiers de la petite chambre et un espace pour la toilette se trouvait derrière un rideau. C'était rustique mais Marius souhaitait économiser le plus possible.

\- L'espace vous suffit ?

\- Parfaitement, dit-elle en sortant ses affaires de dessins, nous pouvons commencer. Marius, pouvez-vous enlever vos vêtements ?

\- Ne voulez-vous pas un petit verre de vin avant de commencer ? lui proposa-t-il, pris au dépourvus.

\- Non, répondit-elle en faisant un pas vers lui, déshabillez-vous.

\- Nous pourrions commencer par… garder nos vêtements ?

\- Laissez moi enlever les votre, déclara t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Les douces mains de Violet se posèrent sur son torse puis le poussèrent sur son lit. Il voulut se redresser mais elle lui dissuada d'un regard. Lorsqu'il voulut empêcher ses mains d'ouvrir le premier bouton, ses yeux dorés devinrent sombre.

\- Violet, chuchota t-il, s-s'il vous plait, c'est… c'est une mauvaise idée… je n'ai rien de… de désirable… c'est affreux…

\- Taisez vous et regardez mes yeux, ordonna t-elle d'une voix qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, faites le, de toute manière vous finirez par m'obéir.

Comme il baissait obstinément les yeux, la main de Violet lui attrapa le menton mais ne ce fut pas une étreinte légère censée être rassurante, loin de là. Ses doigts s'en emparèrent durement et le força à la regarder. Elle lui ordonna d'une voix grandante qui le fit trembler de lever les yeux.

\- Par Merlin, siffla t-elle, mais soyez donc fier de vous !

Stupéfait, Marius leva les yeux vers elle mais fut confronté à deux lumières aveuglantes. Que se passait-il ? Le noir envahit son champ de vision et une vive douleur s'élança dans son cou.

Les rayons du soleil matinal lui caressaient le visage, le tirant de sa torpeur. Groggy, Marius mit longtemps à se redresser sur son lit et à réaliser qu'il ne gardait aucun souvenir de la veille et que des coups sourds faisaient trembler sa porte. Bien que sa tête lui tournait, il se hâta d'ouvrir la porte et… fit face à son logeur. Ce dernier hurla fort en le voyant et referma à nouveau la porte sans retenir le chapelet de juron.

\- PERVERS ! Je vous croyais pieu mon fils !

C'est alors qu'il réalisa sa nudité ! Mais comment l'avait-il oubliée ? Tout lui revint alors et ce grâce aux cris et aux reproches du vieil homme : Une femme, sous le toit ! Je vous l'avais interdit ! Et vous voici ! Nu comme un horrible gros vers luisant.

\- Surveillez votre langage, mon père ! Protesta-t-il, le seigneur tout-puissant ne vous permet pas de pointer mon péché de gourmandise du doigt !

Le vieil homme renchérit et lui promit que s'il recommençait une telle offense envers Dieu le sauveur, il devrait quitter cette sainte chambre de bonne.

Alors qu'il enfilait sa chemise, une douleur vive au niveau de son cou l'élanca. Inquiet, il se regarda dans le miroir et remarqua avec stupéfaction deux petites plaies rougoyantes. S'agissait-elle d'une morsure d'araignée ? De moustique ?

Il s'affola lorsque son réveil afficha neuf heures : en retard ! Ashton allait le tuer ! Marius courut jusqu'à son travail mais en arrivant, il réalisa qu'il avait oublié la clé.

Fâché contre lui-même, il se résigna à tambouriner à la porte. Comme personne ne répondait, il appela Ashton. Ce dernier ouvrit au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, mais en tenue de nuit.

\- Hé bah, commença un Ashton endormit, mais qu'est-ce que t'viens faire ici, fiston ? J'sais bien que t'aimes travailler, mais le dimanche… !

… dimanche ? Comme pour ponctuer cette information pourtant si évidente, les cloches de l'église sonnèrent l'appel de la messe. Marius se sentit soudainement stupide. Devant son air penaud, Asthon l'invita à entrer et lui fit remarquer sa tenue débraillée.

\- T'as l'air perdu, garçon. Y'aurait-il un rapport avec ta dame qu'tu fréquentes depuis deux s'maines ?

Devant sa rougeur, son employeur éclata de rire. Le surveillait-il ? Lui qui pensait être discret.

 **-** Arrête tes salades, lui dit-il, le boulanger, la couturière et l'boucher n'arrêtent pas d'me d'mander des détails lorsque j'vais les voir. J'suis incapable d'leur répondre mais oui : tout l' monde la vu qu't'es fou d'elle. N'me regarde pas comme ça, enfin ! Balance !

Ashton attrapa une bouteille de vin et lui servit un verre. Le message se clarifiait : raconte !

Marius se lança alors dans un récit qui se fit plus long que prévu : la rencontre, les restaurants, les sorties… puis la veille.

Malgré l'alcool, il garda le silence sur le comportement stupéfiant de Violet : son ton, son regard… et puis, son insistance pour le voir nu ! Il mentionna un seul élément…

\- Nous étions ensemble mais… ce matin… elle n'était plus là…

\- Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas te réveiller, le raisonna son patron, peut-être que…

\- Ce n'est pas son genre, coupa Marius, pourquoi aurait-elle… ha, c'est compliqué.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'avait forcé à se montrer nu. Puis, cette morsure sur son cou. Plus il y songeait, plus une hypothèse se formait dans son esprit. Après tout, aucune araignée et aucun moustique n'infligeaient pareilles blessures. D'autres créatures en étaient capables…

\- T'es le gars le plus gentil qu'je connaisse. Elle va te r'venir ta princesse, t'inquiètes pas !

Marius le souhaitait ardemment mais que penser du comportement de Violent ? Ashton lui conseilla de rentrer et de se reposer. Marius acquiesça sans se douter que cette conversation soit écoutée d'une oreille indiscrète.

Ses craintes se confirmèrent : Violet ne réapparut pas de toute la semaine. Il guettait sa venue chaque soir mais elle ne réapparaissait pas. Les premiers jours, il nourrissait l'espoir de la revoir. Mais comme Vesper le lui faisait aimablement remarquer, elle ne reviendrait surement plus voir sa tronche de goret.

Puis un soir, tout bascula. Marius s'appliquait à empailler le douzième chat d'une vieille dame du voisinage lorsque Vesper entra dans l'atelier. Ashton rendait visite à un client et Marius se trouvait seul avec Vesper. Ce dernier profitait bien souvent de l'absence de son père pour le provoquer à son aise. En temps normal, le cracmol prenait sur lui et s'en débarassait d'une remarque facile mais pas aujourd'hui. La détresse du taxidermiste s'avérait être un formidable terrain de jeu pour le bellatre.

\- Franchement, chuchotait-il, je ne vois pas comment tu espérais lui plaire. Tu t'es vu ? Ton gros tas de graisse dégoutant la fait fuir.

Marius continuait à inciser le pelage du matou sans céder à la colère. Devant son air impassible, Vesper continuait et redoublait d'effort pour le blesser. Puis…

\- … et si je te disais que je l'ai chopée hier soir ?

Ce fut le mot de trop.

\- Une belle salope, ta belle, une vraiiiHAAAAAAAA !

Son infame hurlement n'impressionna pas le cracmol qui continuait de le fixer en maintenant le scalpel planté dans le dos de sa main. Comme la rage était une bien mauvaise conseillère, il tourna la lame, agrandissant la blessure puis le retira. Vesper, le visage déformé par la douleur, tenta de fuir mais Marius l'attrapa par la nuque et lui attrapa le bras qu'il coinça derrière son dos.

\- Putain de gros lard ! Attend que j'te… Ouille !

\- L'as-tu touchée ?

\- Lâche-moi !

\- L'AS-TU TOUCHÉE OUI OU MERDE !

Le corps de ce lâche tremblait sous son emprise. Très vite, Marius identifia ses spasmes comme des rires. Que lui arrivait-il ? Marius comprit alors l'odieux piège tendu par son ennemi. Sa prise s'amoindrit et Vesper s'éloigna de lui, sa main ensanglantée contre lui.

\- Tu es si prévisible…, chuchota Vesper.

Il le fixa une longue seconde, le sourire aux lèvres… puis disparut dans les escaliers.

Comme Marius aurait pu s'en douter, Ashton le couvrit de reproches lorsqu'il apprit l'acte de son apprenti. La blessure de son fils se révéla très grave : les bactéries risquaient de lui prendre sa main et malgré l'oisiveté de son fils, Ashton ne pouvait laisser passer ça.

\- J'le regrette, Marius, mais c'est mon fils. J'le regrette vraiment…

\- Je comprends, chuchota t-il totalement dévasté, je vais prendre mes affaires. D-désolé.

Comment les choses avaient-elles pu aussi mal finir ? Il prit sa chouette, ses effets personnels et disparut.

 **C'est le lendemain !**

La vie prit un tour difficile pour Marius dont les rêves s'effondrèrent. La perspective de se rendre dans une plus grande ville ne l'enchantait pas mais s'il voulait survivre, il lui faudrait partir. Par chance, Ashton lui avait tout même procuré un certificat de travail dans lequel il couvrait son apprenti d'éloges. Peut-être trouverait-il un emploi dans un cabinet de taxidermie ? Marius prit le nécessaire et s'apprêtait à sortir de la bâtisse qui l'avait abrité durant pratiquement une année. Il allait quitter le village par la route et rejoindre une grande ville à pied. Certes, ses économies lui permettaient de prendre un billet de train mais il préférait rester économe et marcher. Robert Crawley et sa famille savaient-ils que leur protégé avait commis une atrocité ? Ce n'était pas lui qui irait leur dire… Vesper serait heureux de s'en charger !

Résidu de bouse de dragon, siffla-t-il, si j'avais une baguette,… !

Un bruit sec se fit entendre. Quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Son logeur voulait-il le mettre à la porte ?

\- Marius Blake ! Ici la police !

La police moldue ? Ashton lui avait pourtant promis qu'il n'aurait aucun ennui ! De plus, son logeur lui avait permis de rester une journée de plus, le temps de préparer ses affaires.

\- Ouvrez la porte !

Malgré ses tremblements, le cracmol obtempéra. Deux policiers moldus s'avancèrent alors. Le premier le fixait d'un air colérique alors que le second restait calme, les bras derrière le dos.

\- Vous êtes accusé d'avoir vandalisé le commerce d'Ashton Green !

\- Mais… mais non !

Mais le policier sortit un long objet noir que Marius n'apprécia pas. Il s'agissait d'un objet que la police moldue utilisait pour maitriser les interpellés. Le cracmol leva alors les bras, préférant le calme à la panique. Le policier s'approcha de lui et s'empara d'un premier bras auquel il passa un bracelet en argent puis un second à son autre poignet.

\- Marius Blake, vous êtes en état d'arrestations.

\- Mais je…

\- Silence !

Un troisième policier les attendait dans une voiture garée devant l'immeuble. Lorsqu'il vit ses deux collègues accompagnés de l'interpellé, il alluma le véhicule. Marius n'eut d'autre choix que d'y entrer. Les trois hommes le maitriseraient s'ils tentaient de fuir.

La voiture démarra et disparut. Marius réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Mais comment se tirerait-il de ce mauvais pas ? Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques rues plus loin, devant le cabinet de taxidermie et le cracmol put constater l'ampleur des dégâts. La belle vitrine gisait à terre en une pluie brillante d'éclats de verre. La porte en bois ne tenait plus qu'à un gond et l'enseigne joliment peinte n'était plus que débris de bois.

Ashton nettoyait le sol puis se retourna et le vit. Marius pensait que les seuls êtres qui lui réserveraient un tel regard étaient ses parents. Pourtant, Ashton le fixait avec une colère triste à en mourir. Marius s'en voulut, bien qu'il ne fût pas coupable de ce méfait.

Le policier devant lui baissa la vitre et lui annonça avoir retrouvé le coupable. Ashton se contenta de tourner les talons et des'enfermer dans ce qui lui restait de sa boutique. La voiture redémarra et Marius ne revit jamais Ashton Green. L'espoir de revoir sa chère Violet s'amoindrissait de minutes en secondes.

\- Violet ? Chuchota le policier à ses côtés.

Marius sursauta et se tourna vers le policier. Comment savait-il ? Et puis cette voix qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille ! Le policier se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Pourtant, son visage ne lui disait rien du tout. Etait-ce une hallucination ? L'homme jeta un coup d'œil au chauffeur et lui ordonna de s'arrêter. Marius regarda à l'extérieur et réalisa qu'ils avaient quitté la ville depuis un moment.

\- Où m'emmenez-vous ?

\- La ferme et regarde bien, ordonna le policier.

Marius sentit le regard froid de ce dernier se poser sur lui. Une étrange scène se déroula alors sous ses yeux : le policier assis à ses côtés sortit… une baguette magique.

\- Qu'est ce que…

Mais face au coup d'œil froid du policier, Marius se tut et continua d'observer. La baguette se pointa sur le collègue assis devant lui et une voix lui ordonna de sortir. Le chauffeur se retourna et échangea un signe de tête avec son collègue. Il sortit et s'approcha du policier d'un bon pas avant de l'assommer brusquement.

De la magie ? Marius sentit la baguette s'enfoncer dans ses côtes. Apeuré, il se retourna… et fit face à son frère.

C'est alors que Marius comprit.

\- Polynectar.

\- Et sortilège d'Imperium, murmura Pollux, sors maintenant.

Le cracmol sentit un choc sur l'arrière de son crâne. A genou, il vit mille chandelles. Mais comme on lui infligea un autre coup, le noir envahit son champ de vision.

Plusieurs sensations désagréables rythmèrent son sommeil forcé. D'abord, lesol rugueux sous son corps que l'on trainait, puis celle des cordes autour de ses poignets puis de son torse, ainsi que celle du mors qu'une main autoritaire avait placé entre ses dents. Mais la pire sensation fut celle du nœud coulant qui glissa autour de sa gorge et qui le forçait rester droit. Encore sonné, Marius eut bien du mal à se tenir sur ses genoux.

L'horrible voix de son frère contribua tout de même à son réveil si dur soit-il.

\- Bien le bonjour, gros tas, je n'aurai jamais cru à ta survie. Mais peu m'importe. Je suppose que tu souhaites connaitre la raison de ta présence ici ?

Comme si j'avais le choix, pensa t-il très fort.

\- Tu ne l'as pas, confirma Pollux, bon, je suppose que tu le connais, lui ?

Il désigna un homme qui se tenait près de l'arbre. Marius se retourna et vit…

\- Ce cher Vesper Ashton.

Ce dernier émit un rire amusé mais Pollux Black le fit taire d'un regard.

\- Je vais tout te raconter maintenant.

Pollux raconta : Marius apprit alors que son frère travaillait depuis plusieurs mois sur la recherche d'une bande organisée qui agressait des sorciers de lignée pure. L'une des membres aurait été localisée dans la petite ville de Newberry et serait l'une des plus dangereuses. Taille moyenne, visage rond, cheveux châtain clairs… et bien entendu…

\- … les yeux dorés. Hé bien, Marius ? Que se passe-t-il donc ? Cesse de t'agiter !

Pollux fit un signe et Marius sentit la corde le tirer vers le haut. Le nœud serra davantage sa gorge. Voulait-il le pendre ?

\- C'est une possibilité, Marius. Puisque tu ne comptes pas mourir accidentellement dans une forêt une nuit de pleine lune, je vais t'assassiner. Comme je ne souhaite aucun ennui, je n'utilise aucune magie. J'ai choisi une autre manière de te tuer.

Pollux regarda en l'air et Marius l'imita. Un gros sac se tenait au-dessus de sa tête, maintenue par une corde. Si celle-ci se rompait, le sac tomberait… son poids l'entrainerait dans les airs, près de la mort.

\- Je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir ta mort, tu sais ? Ton ami Vesper la souhaite depuis votre rencontre !

A nouveau, le rire de Vesper et Marius l'imagina à sa place. Il le pendrait avec un plaisir insoupçonné.

Pollux sourit avec cruauté et continua son récit. Il s'avéra que son frère avait mené l'enquête dans la région de Newberry et que sa route avait croisé celle de Vesper. Ainsi, son frère était près à faire équipe avec un stupide moldu pour le supprimer ? Que dirait donc père ?

\- Il n'en saura jamais rien, répondit Pollux dont la legilimancie commençait fortement à agacer le cracmol, et puis je ne pense pas qu'il m'en voudrait. Vesper m'a aidé à te mettre la main dessus et surtout sur Violet…

Pollux fit un signe à Vesper qui s'éloigna un moment puis qui revint accompagné.Le visage neutre, les membres liés comme lui, Violet se laissa conduire avec une docilité déconcertante vers Pollux. Pourtant, Marius sentait une violence émanée d'elle, surtout lorsque l'héritier Black s'approcha d'elle.

\- Du calme Marius, ordonna Pollux en caressant la poitrine de Violet, ne me fait pas honte devant ton amie. Regarde plutôt ce que nous allons faire.

Pollux avait brutalement poussé la jeune fille contre un tronc d'arbre et l'écrasait sous son poids et de ses caresses ignobles. Marius eut beau gémir et grogner mais Pollux prenait un malin plaisir à provoquer son cracmol de frère. Ce dernier sentit la corde se tendre plus que jamais pour le calmer. Violet, défends-toi… !

\- Tu regretteras ce baiser, Pollux Black, murmura-t-elle d'une voix glaciale, détache-nous et rien de fâcheux ne t'arrivera.

Mais Pollux se contenta de rire et posa ses lèvres contre celles de Violet. Marius le vit forcer cette barrière de chair de sa langue abjecte. Ses mains s'agitaient toujours sous ses vêtements. Comment pouvait-on oser faire une telle chose ?

Soudain, un hurlement de douleur émana de ce couple improvisé. Stupéfait, Marius vit son frère tenter de s'extraire de la bouche de Violet mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas vouloir interrompre leur étreinte, bien au contraire.

Bientôt, Pollux s'effondra en arrière sans cesser de crier, la main devant la bouche de laquelle sortaient d'ignobles gerbes de sang. Violet le fixait de ses yeux qui n'avaient plus la délicieuse couleur de miel que Marius aimait tant mais celle d'un blanc laiteux. Son visage avait perdu son air angélique. Ses traits autrefois fins se tordaient d'une haine à faire peur comme si une colère accumulée prenait son contrôle. Un craquement lui indiqua que les cordes qui liait ses poignetsavait craqué de leur étreinte et dans un hurlement à faire pâlir le plus courageux des hommes, Violet déchira ses derniers liens avant de sauter sur Pollux qui hurla à la mort. Marius eut à peine le temps de la voir sauter sur Pollux qu'ilsentit sa respirationsebloquer. Il constata avec horreur que Vesper avait coupé la corde. Suspendu trois mètres au-dessus du sol, Marius sentit sa vie se tenir à la corde épaisse qui le tenir. Le noir envahit son champ de vision et la douleur le quitta peu à peu…

Au moins, il avait eu le temps de revoir Violet une dernière fois, quand bien même il avait découvert une facette terrible de celle qu'il aimait.

 _Une colère immense m'aveugle et contrôle mes actes. Pollux Black se retrouve à son tour dans mon étreinte. Le parfum de son sang m'excite alors je lui brise une jambe puis je m'apprête à briser la deuxième lorsqu'un hurlement m'interpelle mais la haine me guide et je l'ignore. Plus tard, je comprendrai que cette fameuse haine aura des répercussions terribles sur l'existence de Marius. Je m'apprête à mordre à nouveau Pollux. L'odeur de sang me titille les narines et m'empêche de me concentrer sur autre chose. Pourtant, je parviens à tourner la tête sur la gauche et…_

 _La vision horrible de Marius suspendu dans les airs fait exploser la colère. Très vite, je me désintéresse de Pollux et rattrape Vesperpour lui briser la nuque. Ce bruit sec aurait enchanté mes oreilles si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave._

 _Lorsque j'allonge Marius sur le sol, il ne respire déjà presque plus. Je lui retire tous ses liens et je constate sa respiration : faible._

 _L'idée me vient alors et, bien qu'elle soit séduisante, elle relève de l'égoïsme. Je n'hésite pas un seul instant et je mords dans mon poignet que je pose sur les lèvres de Marius. Les premières gouttes de mon sang glissent dans ses lèvres et je le sens s'agiter faiblement._

 _\- Bois, lui ordonnai-je._

 _Il maintient bientôt mon poignet d'une main puis la deuxième s'en empare. Pour que l'équation soit parfaite, je me penche vers sa gorge puis je le mords assez fort avant d'aspirer son sang. Ce processus dure bien une bonne heure. J'en ressens un plaisir de plus en plus grand. La colère se dissipe et Marius reprend des couleurs. Je sais qu'il m'en voudra de toute son âme mais je ne veux pas le perdre. J'ai passé d'agréables journées en sa compagnie à Newberry._

 _Marius se redresse enfin. Heureuse qu'il ne soit pas mort, je m'approche de lui. A présent, il doit franchir une dernière étape._

 _Ma main tapote son épaule puis je lui montre la silhouette agonisante de Pollux Black. Le pauvre malheureux souffre depuis une heure à quelques mètres. Je constate qu'il s'est trainé sur le sol mais la douleur l'empêchait d'aller assez vite pour nous semer. Son regard croise celui de Marius qui me jette un coup d'œil. J'acquiesce._

 _\- Il a été cruel avec vous Marius… il vous a humilié, maltraité, … ! Il mérite… un terrible sort. Faites-le Marius ! Vous en mourrez d'envie._

Son frère geignait, la bouche ensanglantée sous les yeux dorés de Marius. Devinait-il les milles tourments qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire subir ? Le vampire qu'il était devenu s'imagina le mordre et le griffer ! Il se voyait lui arracher les cheveux, les yeux, la chair ! Lui briserait-il les côtes ? Lui tordrait-il les doigts ?

Mais Pollux ne semblait pas trembler de peur. Se pouvait-il que… ?

\- … tu ne lises pas dans mes pensées ?

L'idée le fit éclater d'un rire tonitruant qui le fit sursauter. La seule fois où Marius tremblait d'envie que son frère utilise son pouvoir de legilimens sur lui, son esprit se bloquait automatiquement. Ainsi si, les créatures nocturnes maitrisaient l'occlumancie !

Son rire cessa et une haine grandissante tenaillait ses tripes .Violet l'encourageait à lui sauter dessus et le vider de son sang. D'autres voix se mêlaient à celle de Violet… des dizaines ? Des milliers ? Elles lui hurlaient de lui sauter dessus, de lui infliger la douleur et de lui oter la vie le plus lentement possible.

Il sauta alors à la gorge de son frère ainé. Ses hurlements ne le stoppèrent pas, loin de là. Il paya pour tous : Son père pour l'avoir renié. Sa mère pour l'avoir ignoré. Ses sœurs pour l'avoir méprisé ! Vesper pour l'avoir piégé ! Et aussi Ashton pour l'avoir renvoyé…

Pollux lutta, ses mains sur le visage du vampire qui le dévorait sans états d'âmes. Marius lui attrapa le poignet puis le lui brisa. Les hurlements redoublèrent mais finirent par s'évanouir.

Le sang coulait et lui caressait la gorge comme le meilleur des vins pendant que son frère expirait. Bientôt, le vacarme assourdissant des voix se calmèrent. Tout doucement, elles devinrent des chuchotements puis se réduisirent au silence. Reviendraient-elles lorsque la faim le tenaillera à nouveau ?

Lorsque Marius eut finit, Violet s'approcha de lui mais lorsque sa main se posèrent sur son bras, il la repoussa.

\- Je voulais vous aider, Marius. Vous auriez pu mourir.

C'était vrai… mais devenir une créature de la nuit ? Marius n'en revenait pas. Puis, il se rappela de leur rendez vous et de l'absence de la jeune femme.

\- Vous m'avez laissé seul, Violet, l'accusa t-il, pourquoi ?

Elle ne répondit rien.

\- Une vampire, donc, murmura t-il, et pourquoi un vampire s'intéressait-elle donc à un cracmol comme moi ?

Elle le fixa de ses yeux dorés puis lui posa une question qu'il ne comprit pas : Qu'avait-il entendu ?

\- Pendant que je le tuais ? J'ai effectivement… entendu quelque chose. Des voix… elles me hurlaient de tuer. Puis… j'ai vu d'horribles massacres sanglants, des pendus… des maisons brulées… d'ailleurs, il y avait également d'horribles odeurs… des cadavres ? Je n'en sais rien… d'ailleurs, j'avais la sensation d'être battu, brulé… puis toutes ces sensations me donnaient un horrible gout dans la bouche… celle du sang.

Marius soupira, accablé de ces horribles visions.

\- Vais-je supporter tout ça lors de ma prochaine attaque ?

Violet acquiesça sans rien dire, le visage grave. Marius comprit que tout ce qu'il avait vu était vrai. Des milliers d'âmes mortes étaient revenues à la vie pour quémander sa vengeance qui devenait la sienne. Cette idée lui donnait le vertige mais la main de Violet se posa dans la sienne. Cette-fois ci, il ne la rejetta pas. Sentir sa paume fraiche sous la sienne lui suffit à se sentir pousser des ailes. Il l'attira davantage à lui puis l'attrapa par la taille. Violet rit, amusée de son audace.

\- Je ne suis pas comme Pollux, Violet, chuchota t-il en glissant sa main sur sa cuisse, tu n'es pas un objet… je… je te traiterai bien.

Elle le regarda sans répondre puis Marius s'approcha d'elle. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celle de Violet qui s'offrit totalement aux siennes. Ce moment s'éternisa mais bientôt, elle s'écarta. Sa voix lui murmura à l'oreille qu'elle voulait bien lui faire l'amour…

\- Mais d'abord, je connais une sensation bien plus agréable.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda-t-il.

Et elle apparut sous ses yeux, comme au premier jour où la chouette effraie des clochers s'était posée sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Son hululement était une musique à ses oreilles. Elle tournoya autour de lui un moment sous ses yeux enchantés. Pouvait-on être aussi gracieuse dans les airs ? La chouette se posa sur le bras qu'il lui tendit. Ses yeux dorés se fichèrent dans les siens – étaient-ils dorés eux aussi ? – et l'encouragèrent. Mais à quoi ?

\- Voler, bien entendu, dit-elle en reprenant sa forme, tous les vampires de notre clan peuvent se transformer en oiseau. Ils sont partout autour de nous et nous écoutent.

C'est alors qu'il comprit que lui aussi pourrait s'envoler. Il comprit que son existence avait pris un nouveau tournant et que la vie existait au-delà de la mort.

Il comprit également qu'il possédait ce dont il rêvait depuis son enfance : des pouvoirs !

Dorénavant, il pourrait vivre comme il l'entendait.

 _C'est un grand corbeau aux ailes noires bleutées qui me rejoint dans les cimes des arbres. Nous parcourons des kilomètres et des kilomètres cette nuit-là. Heureuse de lui faire découvrir cette sensation de liberté, je l'entraine vers sa nouvelle demeure, l'auberge de l'Allée des Embrumes qui accueille beaucoup de sorciers adeptes de plaisirs : Penumbra._

Et voila !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, que vous ayez aimé ou non. J'accepterai chaque commentaire, positif ou négatif :)

Pour les personnages, j'ai une petite réserve d'avatar. J'ai du mal à écrire sans avoir un visage à l'esprit. Alors je me sers dans les séries, films ainsi que les RARES animés que je regarde.

\- Marius = Flegel Reeves (Attaque des Titans)

\- Vesper Ashton = Ben Barnes (acteur)

\- Violet = Danielle de Barbarac (Drew Barrymore) dans le film A tout jamais une histoire de Cendrillon)


End file.
